List of GeGeGe no Kitarō characters
The following is a list of GeGeGe no Kitarō characters. For characters from the original Hakaba Kitarō manga, see List of Hakaba Kitarō characters. Kitarō and Friends Kitarō Family *Kitarō *Medama-Oyaji *Nezumi-Otoko *Neko-Musume *Sunakake-Babaa *Konaki-Jijii *Ittan-Momen *Nurikabe Other Youkai Allies *Rokuro-Kubi *Kawauso *Amabie *Yobuko *Ohaguro-Bettari *Kappas *Byakko *Tsurube-Otoshi *Aobouzu *Abura-Sumashi *Ido-sennin *Neko-sennin *Shisa *Tsurube-Bi *Bake-Bi *Ubagabi *Kurage-Bi *Tenbi *Bake-Garasu *Yuki-hime *Gama-sennin *Zashiki-Warashi *Gangi-Kozou *Kura-Bokko *Hanako *Mammoth-Otoko *Kamikiri *Tenjou-Name *Fuujin *Iwana-Bouzu *Tsurara-Onna *Yuki-Onna *Mono-Wasure *Bake-kujira *Namahage *tankororin *yadoukai *Shiro-bozu *Namahage *Yukinko Youkai Enemies Turned Allies *Kasabake *Mirror-jijii *Shero Enuria *Azuki-Arai *Azuki-Hakari *Azuki-Babaa *Noppera-bo *Hideri-Gami *Kemedama *Daruma *Yagyou-san *Jigoku-Douji *Aoi *Dorotabou *Moku Moku Ren Human Friends *Mizuki *Mary *Tendo Family **Yumeko Tendo **Hoshirou Tendo **Yuko Tendo **Masao Tendo *Wakasugi-sensei *Elementary School Trio **Yuko Murakami **Jun Tanimoto **Shota Suzuki *Makoto Washio *Hana Kazamatsuri Animals *Kuro *Neko-Gusu Anime Original Youkai Allies *Kokon *Miu *Kai *Osore *Bakero Jigoku *Enma-Daiou *Gokan-Ou *Sou-Daiou *Godou Tenrin-Ou *Gion-Ou *Jion-Ou *Matagoro-Oni Japanese Youkai Nurarihyon's Faction *Nurarihyon *Shu no Bon *Jakotsu-Babaa *Raijuu *Kowai *Oiteke-Bori *Kamaitachi *Okuri-Chouchin *Ashi-Arai *Tesso *Tsujigami *Dodomeki *Hitorima *Katasharin Other Japanese Youkai Bosses *Tantanbou *Gyoubu-Danuki *Momon-Jii Tanuki *Gyoubu-Danuki *Silkhat Tanuki *Topknot Tanuki *Hachimaki Tanuki *Postman Tanuki *Takekiri-Danuki Kitsune *Tenko *Kuuko *Kiko *Yako Shinigami *Shinigami *42 *99 *Aoko *Honeta *100 *Pasha *Mahi-Mahi Tengu *Dai-Tengu *Karasu-Tengu **Kurama Tengu **Torime **Kuro-Karasu **Higomo **Ringorou **Koku'unbou *Amefuri-Tengu *Menko-Tengu *Yama-Tengu *Kaze no Matasaburou *Magical Tengu **Taimatsumaru **Suiryuumaru **Tengu-Kugutsu Shonen Magazine/1st Anime (Enemies) *Tantanbou *Futakuchi-Onna *Nurarihyon *Hakusanbou *Miage-Nyuudou *Sara-Kozou *Ama no Jaku *Neko-Sennin *Nyoubiagari *Gyoubu-Danuki *Kouryuu *Onamazu *Guwagoze *Yukinko *Yuki-Otoko *Suiko *Keu-Kegen *Furari-Bi *Umizatou *Buru-Buru *Mouryou **Dosei *Odoro-Odoro *Sakabashira *Amamehagi *Te no Me *Hitokui-Jima *Oritatami-Nyuudou *Ungaikyou *Bake-Neko *Ubume *Jami *Ushirogami *Onmoraki *Houkou *Momonji *Dorotabou **Baby Dorotabou *Tsuchikorobi *Kami-sama *Ashimagari Shonen Magazine/1st Anime *Kamaitachi *Kagami-Jijii *Wanyuudou *Yuki-Onna **Mashiro **Yuki-Jorou **Okuro *Iso-Onna *Kaminari *Oboro-Guruma *Makura-Gaeshi *Baku *Sazae-Oni *Akashita *Nupperabou *Anagura-Nyuudou *Nozuchi *Gyuuki *Hyakume *Amefuri-Kozou *Han-Gyojin *Satori Shonen Sunday/2nd Anime (Enemies) *Kamanari *Fukurosage *Hone-Onna *Ohkubi *Daidara-Botchi *Iyami *Yamato no Orochi *Mourei-Yassan *Binbougami Shonen Sunday/2nd Anime *Neko-Mata **Jheeta **Mike **Nora *Akaname *Kasha *Mokumokuren *Yakan-Zuru *Suneko-Suri *Bari-Bari Anime 2~4 (Enemies) *Ippon-Datara *Datsue-Babaa *Tanuki-Hayashi *Ita-Oni *Youkai Mannendake **Take no Sei **Take-Ningen *Neko-Shou *Gotoku-Neko *Ohmukade *Enra-Enra *Kushizashi-Nyuudou *Koso-Koso *Bake-Zouri *Kurobouzu **Kuro-Kumonushi *Sakasakubi *Katsura-Otoko *Tenaga-Ashinaga *Kera-Kera-Onna *Sara-Kazoe *Ohnyuudou *Takurou-Bi *Fukkeshi-Babaa *Hari-Onago *Nuke-Kubi *Tsubo-Sennin *Imori *Ohguchi *Odoro-Suna *Kyuuso **Kyuuso-Ou *Kyou-Ou *Kubire-Oni *Gashadokuro Since 2008 (Enemies) *Numa-Gozen *Itsu-Maden *Isogashi *Yato no Kami *Orochi-Onna Since 1972 *Gasha-Dokuro *Raijuu *Kijimuna *Kani-Bouzu *Kanadama *Hata-Onryou *Tofu-Kozou *Shiro-Uneri *Ubaga-Bi *Yanari *Yadoukai *Kame-hime *Osakabe-hime Foreign Youkai The West *Backbeard *Dracula **Dracula IV **Dracula III **Dracula II **Baron Dracula *Werewolf **Werewolf Wild **Original Werewolf *Witch **Lon-Lon **Jiniya **Gurumarukin **Zanbia **Zanbia's Grandmother *La Seine *Elite *Belial *Buer *Koumori-Neko *Gremlin *Mummy **Balmond *Gorgon *Youaltepuztli *Viy *Giant *Golem **Little Golem *Mabi *Panther *Beelzebub China *Chi *Youken *Chinese Tengu *Sanshou *Kami no Sei *Yasha **Nyo-Yasha *Suiko *Gahi *Kuro-Kaibutsu *Kushami no Sei *Kakutanjuu *Tora-Otoko South Asia *Chinpo *Akamata *Yashi-Otoshi *Youkaiju *Penanggalan *Asasabonsan *Ransubiru *Pii *Monrou Unknown *Rakushasa *Giga Non-Youkai Enemies Muu *Souzousha *Muu Prime Minister *Haita-Denka *Yadokari Mammoth *Skeleton Captain *Military Critic *Gaikotsu Baby Human *Fake Kitarō *Shuuichi Yamada *Kidoushuu *Ikkokudou *Abe no Hourensou *Gang Other *Dai-Kaijuu *Mecha Dai-Kaijuu *Rokuro-Mara *